The present invention relates generally to an improved means for detection of downed water skiers, and more specifically to a marker means for quick attachment to the floatation gear normally worn by water skiers. The marker means provides significant assistance in detection of downed water skiers, and furthermore provides this assistance without hindering or impeding the skier during the normal skiing activity. The marker further provides assistance in the detection of the location of a skiier in conditions of extreme chop or swells, when the skier otherwise would be out of visual sight of the tow boat for significant periods of time. As a further use for the device, the marker provides assistance in observing a skier who may be closely positioned relative to a boat having a transom which may, in certain situations, render it difficult or impossible to locate the skier, even though he may be in a normal skiing posture.
Water skiing has become a popular sport over recent years, along with the increase in popularity generally in boating. As the interest in both sports increases, the number of boats present on a given body of water also increases. While boating traffic does not present unusual risks to a water skier while skiing, this traffic does present problems to a downed skier. It will be appreciated that the only portion of the skier visible from the surface is the skier's head, and since the skier may be downed in an area remote from shore, his presence may not be readily detected by other watercrafts.
Water skiing is, of course, undertaken at relatively high speeds. While in most instances when a water skier falls, the occupants of the boat will be aware of his fall, it does happen from time to time that an interval of time transpires between the point of falling, and the point of awareness of the fall to those occupants of the towing boat or craft. Because of the high speeds involved, a significant distance may be interposed between the downed skier and the craft, and in these instances, detection of the downed skier may present a problem both to the towing boat or craft and to other boats in the area. The apparatus of the present invention provides a visual marker which may be worn by the water skier, the marker including a flag member secured to the upper end thereof to provide a ready reference point for detection of the skier. This detection is enhanced for both the occupants of the towing boat or craft as well as other boats or crafts in the area.
Basically, the visual marker means of the present invention includes a staff member having a flag at the upper end thereof, and having an attachment means at the lower end thereof to permit the staff and its flag to be releasably attached to the floatation gear of the water skier. Since floatation gear may be available in a wide variety of types, sizes, and configurations, the apparatus of the present invention provides a means for attachment to virtually any type or style of floatation gear normally worn by water skiers. The system of attachment includes an adjustable belt means which is coupled at its upper end to the flag staff, and at its lower end to the staff securing buckle of the assembly, the arrangement being such that the belt means together with the staff form a closed loop for the releasable coupling of the staff and flag member to the floatation gear of the skier.